


Troll

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blindfolded, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Gen, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Trolls, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Zack wakes up blindfolded, unknowing it is the day of his death.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Kudos: 1
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Troll

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this by hand and "transferred" this through dictation, which means some words were lost (partially because I'm a mumbler). It could have been worse.

“Move faster, asshole.”

Zack cried out as the men shopped him, but he was blindfolded, leading to him tripping over his feet. He tumbled forward, and his knees hurt as they struck the ground. The man cursed again, and he yanked him to his feet.

Zack had woken up with his hands bound and his eyes covered. His head had felt foggy, like those few times he had been on anesthesia for surgery. When the man had arrived he had demanded answers, but all he had gotten was a bottle of water shoved into his mouth. He had made him aware of a gun to his head and forced him to walk ahead of him.

To where he had yet to receive an answer.

The only thing he could think to do was to walk slowly, like in the movies. There’s not much point to it because no one knew where he was. He had no idea where he was.

The man jerked him to a stop, and then there was the jingling of keys. He shoved Zack shoved forward, and he no longer cared if his captive fell. 

He cut the rope around his wrist and Zack was eager to pull off his blindfold as the head as he heard the door shut behind him, but he quickly pulled the blindfold back over his face when he realized he was locked in a room with a salivating troll.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day twenty-four of Whumptober2020! I have been in a Final Fantasy mood, so Zack is definitely a reference to Zack Fair.
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
